User blog:Yellowantphil/Date for Michael becoming a hybrid
Piecing the timeline together, I see two possible dates for Michael becoming a hybrid: or (late on the night of the full moons in those years). Sources * Endless War has three parts with dates for each: 1890, 1967, and 2012. However, the narration in Endless War states that the Part 2 was almost 70 years after Part 1, and Part 3 was over half a century (i.e. at least 51 years) after Part 2. The math doesn’t add up, but the calculations below rely on Part 3 occurring on 2012. * Evolution and Awakening are separated by six months.[http://www.gotham-news.com/node/12005 Interview with Underworld: Awakening directors]: Director Björn Stein: “The film picks up about six months after the end of the second.” * I think that Part 3 of Endless War takes place between Evolution and Awakening. The introductory text at the start of Part 3 makes it look like the Purges only recently started, and Michael and Selene are acting like they don’t have Eve. * The novelization for Underworld says that Michael swam in the Danube in October.From the Timeline page: "Michael kicked strenuously towards the surface, trying to ignore the bone-numbing chill of the water. October was no time to go swimming in the Danube." ~ Underworld novelization * Michael started to transform into a lycan at the full moon a few days after that scene. He became a hybrid a few hours after that. * Underworld and Evolution take place in and around Budapest. 2011 The full moon in October 2011 in Budapest occurred at 4:08 AM local time on October 12,Full moon in October 2011 in Budapest which was almost three hours before sunriseSunrise in Budapest on . Michael started to transform either late on October 11 or in the early morning hours of October 12. Assuming this year: # Underworld started in the first half of October 2011, and ended on October 12. # Evolution started in mid October, and ended in late October. # The Purges started sometime between November 2011 and April 2012. # Michael and Selene went to Paris and defeated Krandrill between January and April 2012. # Awakening started sometime around May 2012, and ended sometime in 2024. 2012 The full moon in October 2012 in Budapest occurred at 8:53 PM local time on October 29,Full moon in October 2012 in Budapest which was about four hours after sunset.Sunset in Budapest on Michael started to transform either late on October 29 or in the early morning hours of October 30. Assuming this year: # Underworld started in the second half of October 2012, and ended on October 30. # Evolution started in the last days of October or very early in November, and ended later in November. # The Purges started either in November or December 2012. # Michael and Selene went to Paris and defeated Krandrill in November or December 2012. # Awakening started sometime around May 2013, and ended sometime in 2025. Earlier? Many of the dates on this site assume that the events of Underworld occurred in 2003, I assume because the film was released in that year. Evolution had to occur immediately after Underworld—the plot wouldn’t make sense otherwise. But if we say that the events of the first two films occurred in 2003, then there had to be a several-year gap between Evolution and Awakening. * As mentioned earlier, I think that Awakening took place after Endless War. * Endless War was set in Paris. * Michael and Selene have what appear to be touchscreen smartphones in Part 3 of Endless War. It seems that the earliest phone available in this shape was the iPhone, which became available in France in November 2007. * I doubt that the vampires had their own electronics manufacturing company, so they had to rely on commercially available products. Because of their mobile phones, Endless War, Part 3 couldn’t have occurred before November 2007, unless the vampires spent far more effort on manufacturing consumer electronics than I suspect. If the events of Underworld were six months after Awakening, then Michael became a hybrid no earlier than the night of October 25/26, 2007.Full moon in October 2007 in Budapest Otherwise, there had to be a long gap, despite Björn Stein’s statement. References